The function of this core is to provide histopathological, immunohistochemical, ultrastructural morphologic, and quantitative morphological support to the asthma research projects from a central core facility. This facility provides an environment where studies are preformed in a uniform manner allowing for better quality control. This leads to an overall conservation of resources by avoiding redundancy of supplies and equipment in the individual projects. The interactions of the Morphology Core personnel with each investigator will also facilitate communication regarding the development of techniques and regarding each project's morphological findings. This will lead to increased efficiency and convervation of monies in each project.